Home
by normasashes
Summary: My thoughts on how 907 could have continued.


**A/N: Hi, everyone. I have been struggling with my writing lately (gave up on three half finished stories), but this one finally came through. I want to thank Blue (AlternateShadesofBlue) for being the sweetest Beta ever, I'll keep the file with your comments for whenever I feel I can't write. Also, thank you Jules (raffertypaulsen, she also wrote a 907 follow up story, so read hers if you haven't already) for offering to read this and give me feedback (our time zones suck!), I hope you accept this as my part on our fic exchange, even if it isn't the plot I promissed! And I'll just press my luck and hope Lena accepts this instead of the car sex (I really tried!) and Bianca accepts this as her very late birthday gift (sorry I couldn't finish the jealous Donna one).**

**That's all for the thank yous and apologies. Please let me know what you think with a review!**

* * *

AAA finally came and now they found themselves in a simple hotel. He was ready to rest for the drive back the next day. He gets in bed contemplating calling Donna. If he were home, they'd probably be awake at this time, but with her being alone, he didn't know if he'd be disturbing her sleep.

As if reading his thoughts, his phone starts ringing and he picks it up while laughing.

"Hello, mind reader."

"Let me guess, you were about to call me." She let out a laugh of her own.

"I was. I didn't know if you'd be already sleeping though." He slides from his place resting against the headboard and lays down on the bed.

"Normally I would, but you saw the last episode of Survivor without me and I had to catch up with it. Thanks for having recorded it, but I'm still mad you watched it alone."

"No, you're not." His tone was teasing.

"Yeah, I'm not." She laughed once again. It was impossible to stay mad at him. "So, I have just got into bed and decided to give you a call. I assume the car is fixed?"

"Wait, if you watched the episode I recorded, that means you're at my place."

"Yes. I'm laying on your bed, enjoying all this room and the having the covers all to myself." She teased, bringing back a constant argument they have when laying in about who hogs the covers.

"So you rather have it all to yourself?" Harvey Specter doesn't pout, but if he did, he'd be doing it at this very moment.

"As good as it is to have this much space, nothing keeps me warm like you do." Her voice held no humor, if anything, she sounded a bit shy while admitting that. "It sure doesn't help that I'm naked under these sheets." She jokes as a way to cover it up.

"Donna…" He groans her name at the image she has just painted in his mind and it makes her laugh on the other side of the line.

"Sweet dreams, Harvey." She's still laughing at him when she cuts the call.

* * *

He takes off his jacket while walking into the bedroom to find it empty, a light coming from the en suite bathroom. She's standing in front of the sink, rubbing her hands. He can smell a sweet scent that he soon recognizes to be from her lavender moisturizer he likes so much. He never told her so, but the long hug and deep inhale she gets from him whenever she puts it on might have given her a clue to his preference.

Her eyes meet his in the mirror and she smiles at him.

"Are you okay?" She means to turn around and face him, but before she can move, he's already hugging her from behind, his hands softly pulling her closer by her hips before crossing at her front and holding her to him.

"Yes." He answers with a content smile while he moves her hair over her covered shoulder. Dipping his head to the base of her exposed neck. He runs the tip of his nose over her skin before stopping behind her ear and taking a deep breath.

"I missed this." He finally places a kiss on her neck, which makes her breathe out a content sigh and relax her body against his.

"It wasn't even 48 hours, Harvey. Be careful or I might think you're addicted to me." The smug look she intends to throw at him is replaced by a lazy grin while she closes her eyes at the feeling of his teeth softly grazing her skin.

"Would that be a terrible thing if I were?" He raises an eyebrow at her. He holds her look through the mirror and moves his hands under her sweater. The touch of his fingers on her bare skin combined with the feel of his lips on her neck making her shiver.

His hands go up and her answer dies on her throat. They're still staring at each other in the mirror and it makes it all more erotic when he cups her breasts and brushes her nipples with his thumbs, feeling them harden under his touch.

He slides his hands back to her hips and turns her to him, letting their lips finally meet.

He takes his time savoring and teasing her lips, running his tongue on her bottom one before biting softly on it.

Donna moans and moves her hands from his chest to his neck, pulling him in as she deepens the kiss.

This time is Harvey who lets out a moan of his own at the feel of her tongue against his. Less than 48 hours... maybe he is addicted to her, because he's intoxicated by her smell and no matter how much he touches her or kisses her, he can't seem to get enough.

They break apart a bit out of breath, foreheads touching as they try to slow down their heart rate.

"I'm an idiot." He says shaking his head, his thumbs drawing circles on her hip bones.

"I've said so myself countless times before," she yelps when he pinches her just below her ribs. "Okay, okay. Why?"

"This is the first thing I should have done when I arrived."

"I agree." She starts working on his buttons, taking her sweet time caressing his abs, up his chest and down his shoulders in order to free him from his shirt once she's done unbuttoning it.

"I need a shower." He says, already holding the hem of her sweater and pulling it up.

"Is this your way of inviting me to join you?" She raises her arms so he can complete his tasks.

"I thought that was a given." His boyish smile makes her roll her eyes at him.

She finishes undressing first and gets into the shower, turning it on and testing the temperature before stepping under the spray. Soon he's behind her and he wastes no time pulling her to him, one hand holding her hip as the other tangled itself in her hair, giving it a gentle pull to make her look up at him. Their height difference made it just perfect for them to kiss like that and he took advantage of that fact, sucking on her bottom lip before deepening the kiss.

She feels his hand leaving her hip and traveling south down her thigh and she takes hold of it before warning him, "No teasing, Harvey. We'll have time for it later." She pushes back against him to make her point.

Her wish is his command and without saying anything, Harvey uses his knee to part her legs, his hand leaving her hair in order to guide himself into her.

She braces herself on the cold tiles, leaning forward just enough to feel him deeper and moaning at the welcomed sensation.

They find a steady and slow rhythm, allowing them to feel each other completely with each stroke.

Harvey's hand caresses its way down her stomach and to the apex of her thighs and this time Donna doesn't stop him. She whimpers as he starts rubbing gentle circles on her clit and the sound alone is almost enough to make him come.

He feels her walls clutching him and he can feel she's trying to hold back. "You said so yourself, we'll have time later. Let go. Come for me." He whispers at her ear before sucking on just the right spot and quickening his pace.

It doesn't take long for her to fall apart calling his name and he's right behind her, digging his fingers into her hips.

* * *

They are both in their robes and she has just tried to dry her hair a bit with a towel, leaving it kind of curly. He had never had a chance to see her with wet hair before they got together and he thinks it's sexy as hell.

"Thank you for the painting. You are amazing." He murmurs while placing soft kisses along her neck.

She would usually answer this with a sassy 'I know!', but he sounded so emotional and raw that she could only say, "You're welcome."

"I feel like I don't say it enough, but I love you. You know that, right?" Maybe it was the talk with his mother, but he felt the necessity to make sure she knew how much she means to him.

"Don't worry, I do. I love you too." She says before bringing his head down to place a peck on his lips.

"I think I'll make a point of telling you that whenever I look at the painting." He smiles at the teasing glint he sees in her eyes before she can even answer.

"Hmmm, so we have to place it in a very strategic point. Maybe right in front of our bed? Or on the hall in front of the door? If I take a picture of it and set it as your cellphone lockscreen, does that count too?" She's looking over his shoulder now, contemplating her options.

He laughs at her antics.

"You just said you know I love you."

"Well, listening to it from time to time doesn't hurt, you know? Especially if it's coming from a big bad lawyer going all soft while saying it. It is kind of hot come to think of it."

"Is it now?" He raises an eyebrow at her. "Very well then. I love you." He places a kiss on her forehead and wiggles his brows at her in mockery seduction, making her laugh.

Another 'I love you', followed by a gentle bite on her neck happen while he walks them to the bed.

He says one more while opening her robe and slipping his hands in and grabbing her hips.

"Is it working?" And before she can answer with a funny remark, he's laying her down on the bed and placing kisses across her chest, granting him a breathed 'yes' from her.

"Oh, and _our_ bed?" He stops on his way kissing down her stomach.

She raises herself on her elbows to look at him, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. But you do know I come with the package and you have to share, right?" He doesn't wait for her answer as he continues kissing down on her body.

Donna lays back again and closes her eyes as his mouth reaches its destination.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
